Prank
by Zagreb-girl
Summary: High school experiment or a joke was used to piss off both Veronica and Logan. But who knew what will happened next? There is drama and lots of LoVe that we all sometimes need.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from the world of Veronica Mars. I am just a fan that likes to write.

Summary: High school experiment or a joke was used to piss off both Veronica and Logan. But who knew what will happened next? It's just a little cute story.

chapter

Tommy Nelson was one of those high school kids that were easily ignored in high school hierarchy. He was smart, funny and cute and still in a world of cliques he didn't belong mostly because he didn't want to.

He knew that he couldn't be a leader and he really didn't like to listed orders of people he thought were dumber than him so his only opinion was to be observer that was trying to survive high school the best he could. But lying still wasn't really in his character; making drama and forging scandals was part of his style.

Even though high school usually bored him not even he could denied that in Neptune high there were few people, few very interesting people who had written success all over them and yet they had danger all over them.

One of those people was infamous Veronica Mars. Nelson knew little bit more about her not only because he had a crush on her for years but because he knew how dangerous she could be. Beautiful, brilliant, smart, funny… Her change from sweet and innocent girl to I-kick-ass modern heroine shocked him as rest of their uptight town.

"What an idiots." In Neptune money meant everything and ruined reputation very often forced many people to change their school but Veronica didn't want to give in. Her refusal of lying low and the fact that she didn't want to give up scared everyone and very soon, with the help of several rather devious revenges, she became known as one of the most dangerous people in Neptune. People feared her, well most of them pretended that she didn't even existed just trying to be under her radar.

Well everybody expect Logan Echolls, obligatory psychotic jackass as he heard Veronica say once to Wallace. Son of two movie stars, king of '09 district and the biggest jackass Neptune high ever saw.

Long time ago they used to be friends but death of Lily Kane destroyed old friendships and change almost the way of life that even now two years later citizens of Neptune were recovering.

What to say about Logan Echolls? He is owner of few credit cards who organized secret street fights, legendary for his jealousy and capacity to get into troubles.

But unfortunately, Tommy was getting bored and usually that wasn't good thing for people around him.

Maybe all of the exams were the trigger or the fact that his one time nemesis got into college of his dreams. Tommy started to question himself how smart he really is. What better way is than prank two most notorious students in Neptune High?

Could Veronica and Echolls discover who he was if he pissed them both in the same time?

Tommy wondered. So he decided to use in the prank the new program his brother gets him for birthday. He would scan two of their pictures, put in the program and predict the looks of their offspring in a rather publically place.

Tommy smiled. It would be a little prank but both of them would try to look after him. He would prove to himself that he was the smartest one in the school. Good, he liked to intellectually kick asses.

AAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnttttttttttttttttooooooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiijjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

This is first chapter of very short story. I hope that you will like it. Review it. In next chapter we will see prank, both Logan's and Veronica's reaction and few other thing.

Review the story.

XOXOXO

Zagreb girl


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

II. Chapter

It was one of the good days; day that was usually warm and pretty simple. A smell in the air was predicting fun, beach and nice moments. Maybe Veronica was little bit in the better mood after so many months and a good day helped.

Good grades and the biggest opponent for the Kane scholarship gave up leaving her as first on the list while second couldn't reach not even if she wanted. Maybe helped the fact that her father was finally home after tracking some thief all across the country for 20 grand of bounty prize. Life was good. Maybe that fact alone should warned her that something bad is going happened to her. But she decided to be optimistic and enjoy in good day and that was her first mistake.

Her very good friend Mac was explaining to her new cool gadgets that managed to found a way to get into Mac's hands and computer wiz like her enjoyed in every minute of discovering every little detail. At first she didn't notice how people were watching her and talking. Well, that happened almost every day so she ignored them. But when Wallace, her BFF approached her with uneasiness clearly shown on his face she started to worry.

"Wallace, my man. What is going on?" She asked him but he hugged her not saying a word. "Don't get angry and I will stop you if you start choking somebody, ok?" She smiled and nodded with her head very interested in what happened. If she found out that any '09 had anything with something that upset Wallace, there will be hell to pay.

She entered in the classroom. Many people were in there watching her and waiting for her reaction. She felt her brain freezing when she saw on the big screen on the wall her picture and picture of her favorite enemy Logan Echolls. Between their pictures was picture that was changing every few seconds showing many different variations of their future offspring.

She noticed that Logan, Duncan, Dick and many people were staring furiously. In one moment picture froze and big fat letters shown on the screen: "Guess who I am? Do you like your future children?"

When she found out who that is, there will be problem of recognition of the body. She looked around her and saw shocked and slightly angry faces. She took deep breath, sat down on a chair and stared at computer like he is her biggest enemy. But her biggest enemy and his little clique were looking at her and waited her reaction.

"Ronnie, I don't like you and you don't like me. But whoever did this wants to lose his head, so do your Nancy Drew thing and found out who did this." He pulled from his pants 10 bucks and waved with it in front Veronica's nose. "I will even pay you."

"How about this? Why don't you found out and I will pay you if I don't die from laugh first. Because lets be honest, Logan, you are violent foul. You punch people and trust me; you would be the first person I would call if I needed an asshole to ruin my investigation."

Veronica said that looking at computer who was still running his program. She pressed few buttons on black keyboard trying to stop program but on the screen appeared little box that demanded user name and password. And Veronica didn't know them.

"Mac, can you do your magic?" Dark haired girl with pink straps in her hair smiled, sat on the chair and started to press so many buttons on the keyboard in the same time that those who were standing near by were shocked. She turned in one moment to Veronica and nodded her with her head. "So Mac, comp whiz what do you see?"

"I see money and effort." Mac said mysteriously like a prophet ready to read somebody's palm.

Logan makes few steps closer so he could see better what that unknown girl was doing but still he felt being left out and he really didn't like it. Mac grabbed her bag and took black USB from one of the small pockets. The very second she put USB in laptop it started few unrecognized programs, to Logan's sharp eyes, that started to download information.

He could help not to think that Veronica this days had very interesting friends; from a gang leader to a sheriff deputy. The moment she took USB in her hands, Logan knew that this was perfect moment for amazing offer.

"I am offering you 10 grand for that USB. What do you say?" He smirked at Veronica knowing that nobody refused such an offer. That Mac girl turned around and handed it without one word to Veronica totally ignoring his offer. "Thanks, Mac. What do you think?"

"I think that you are buying me a veggie burger and I will tell you everything that this prophet had seen." In a second Veronica and her little crowd left the classroom and Logan still felt like an idiot. He got screwed up not only one time but three times. He thank to the God that he had pretty large ego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica was angry but somehow she was really looking for founding out who is that brave. Unlike typical high school prank, this is very smart. He or she, nobody could accuse Veronica Mars for discrimination, wanted to piss her off. But he/she implied possible relationship between Veronica and Logan. Even thou nobody would buy that, expect maybe few very mentally unstable people, still it was a slap in their faces.

Wallace, Mac, Meg and Veronica were discussing possible guilty parties and joked on Veronica's account.

"I do hope that I am the godfather, V?" Wallace gave the girls his puppy looks, but girls just laugh even harder. But when leader of PCH gang approached them, many people in schoolyard started to point their fingers on them and waited for something to happen. This was very interesting day for gossip.

Entire school waited for something to happen. Somebody unknown prank both Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars and that was in the same time very daring thing to do and very stupid if they found out and they will.

"Yo, V.! I heard that you already know how your future kids with Echolls will look like." She turned around and smiled tilting her head in the same time. "In my defense he was the last man on Earth." Weevil nodded his head and added amused. "I thought I would never saw anyone that crazy to prank you and cotton vest in the same time."

He sat next to Veronica, nodded like he was saying hey to Wallace, Meg and Mac. If anybody told Weevil that he would be sitting with Veronica Mars, 09' princess a year ago, he would kick their asses with his sarcastic remarks and than with his punches. She was blonde little devil and he liked her.

Who would known that former lover of Lily Kane, gang leader Weevil and ostracized Lily Kane's best friend Veronica would became friends. Life was definitely had his weird paths.

"Mac, you refused 10 grand for veggie burger. You are not hungry anymore therefore you can tell me what you know. " Mac smiled and pull out USB that many people wanted and she liked that people appreciated her art. She wanted and needed 10 grand but Veronica was her friend and in Mac's book of life rules you do not betray your friends.

When Meg and Weevil heard amount of money she refused, they gave her look in which shock and proud was mixing. And that make her even happier, they knew why she did it; maybe because they would do the same thing for Veronica.

In that strange circle of friendship, they were the ones that protected Veronica not only because she was their friend. They protected her because somebody had to look after girl that look after entire world and helped every person who needed her help.

"Who ever did this prank, you pissed him good. Somebody spent lots of money and worked on every little detail for months." They listed her without a movement of a muscle on their faces or their bodies. "This is new laptop, recently bought but not in Neptune. Neptune computer store still doesn't sell this model, which means L.A. and guilty person is a guy because he used a certain picture in desktop no women in their right mind would use. "

Veronica looked slightly disappointment. She thought it would be easy thing. She should know that whoever did it knew perfectly who he was pranking. She had doubt that it was a 09' even though it would be much sweeter than anything.

That would mean somebody was planning to overthrown Logan and his little group, even if that made her happy. Somebody pranked her and she didn't like that.

"But I have certain trail for you, trail that you can investigate without problem." Even Meg moved closer to her to hear what she was saying. "A program that guy used is new. It promo version can be downloaded, but version he used can be bought in one place in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love this kind of ending. It's short, I know. But I won't be able to update for next few weeks and I wanted to get this chapter of my chest. I hope that you enjoyed and that you will review the chapter. More review I get, I am happier. When I am happier, I write.

XOXOXOX

Antonija


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. I would like to apologize for grammatical mistakes in previous chapter. I will correct them these days and replace the chapter. Thank you for reading it and reviewing.

III. Chapter

Tommy was happily watching was his little prank has done to entire school. Things were going like he was planning, nobody suspected him not even few people he had social contact with and eat launch.

"Hey, people!! I can't believe what happened. Who was that crazy to prank both Echolls and Mars in the same time like that?" Jenny McAlister sat down on the bench next to Tommy and looked still in two tables that got everyone's attention.

On Mars's regular table with her sat down her friends. They all looked like a really strange group. Wallace a basketball star, Cindy McKenzie a computer whiz, Meg Manning a cheerleader and Weevil a leader of PCH gang and of course Veronica, one of the most dangerous people in town and former social outcast that became intriguing mystery.

While on the table on the opposite side were '09 shiniest stars like Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Casablancas brothers and of course Madison Sinclair. All of them were looking at Mars's table or better say glaring commenting what will happen.

The attention and anticipation grew even higher when everybody started to laugh on the Mars's table not caring what anybody might think.

"I really don't have clue who would do that." Tommy said feeling a deep pride in him. "I thought that nobody would be so crazy to prank both of them. Maybe one of them did it in this way so that they wouldn't be suspected."

Jenny turned her blonde head and gave him wicked smile that reminded him of sunny days and warm sand.

"Now that would be possible if we are not talking about them. Mars put Echolls bong in his locker which got him arrested and suspended and he vandalized her car with crowbar. If they suddenly end up dead, I would suspect the other one but prank like that… No way."

Attention grew even more when Echolls rise and approached Mars's table with his goons. He put his hand around Meg who removed them in a second commenting that she doesn't like to have a burden on a neck.

"Mars, I want answers and you should get them for me." It was more than obvious that he acted like a jerk; he will get answer he deserved. "Get them yourself, Echolls. Why do you think that I should do anything for you when I don't care?"

He looked at her like she had grown in last few second a new head. He smiled rather evil and that was enough to make half of school to run for their lives but, unfortunately, he did it on a wrong table.

"Somebody prank us both and I really don't like to be connected with you."

"Cry me a river, Echolls." Veronica automatically responded without looking at Logan who was getting angrier by a minute. "I will found out who did it. But why should I tell you anything; you and I are not friends."

He looked at her angry but he didn't what to back off. "Pity. I just wanted to make our own special friendship bracelet." He put his hands on the table and entered in her personal space with nasty smile. "Pink and blue, with pony charm on the side just like you always wanted."

In a second she slapped him so hard that for a second entire schoolyard lost a breath. "How dare you use Lily's memory for you personal goal, you twisted bastard." He looked at her still in shock holding with his hand his now bruised cheek. "You can hate me all you want. But to use something like that in dispute is the worst thing you could ever do. And God knows that you did many nasty and vengeful things."

Veronica grabbed her things and walked away not even turning around for a second.

While everyone still stared in her back, barely silent voice was heard: "Lily bought her pink bracelet with pony charm while Lily took herself blue one. They would wear only if the other one wear it. Lily wasn't a pony fan but she had worn it only because of Veronica." Duncan's voice was weak, his face was ghostly white and his hands were shaking. When Logan turned directly to apologize, Duncan's hand stopped him to say anything. "You need to apologize to Veronica. I am asking you that."

Logan nodded with his head and started to walk towards the parking lot where Veronica headed. "You will not do that, Chico." The moment Weevil grabbed Logan and pulled in towards him; everyone was looking at the conflict with their jaws on the floor. PCH boys were on their feet and in a second they were standing next to Weevil while '09 surrounded them in a half-circle.

"Enough!!" Meg got up on the bench and screamed. "Enough, you idiots." She looked Logan with look in her eyes that told him that he will pay if he doesn't shut up. The same look everyone who was ready to fight received from Miss I-am- good-and that-is-my job. She learned many tricks from Veronica evidently but that stare Veronica perfected on him. Meg pointed her long finger towards Logan and said: "Logan, you will apologize. Weevil, you will allow him that because if he doesn't do it on a proper way and lets be honest most likely he will fail, you to your thing."

In the rush of the events, nobody noticed vice principal Clemmons looking at them. "Separation, kids. It is better that nothing happens. You parents might not like that and Miss Manning, what are you doing on the bench?" Meg blushed and got down of the bench with a shy smile on her face.

Tommy looked what happened, half in wonder and half in admiration of his own mind. "I can't wait to see what will happen next", he said to Jenny who agreed with him. Only thing he should do is start execute point B of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is very short, I know. But I really don't have time for writing and I just recentely got promotion on my job so that takes lots of times. I hope that I will be able to update soon and that you will review the story.

Press that cute button and write few words that will make me happy. And happy me, means more inspiration which means faster you will get new chapter, at least I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Thank you for reading it and reviewing.

IV. Chapter

Logan wanted to kick himself. He didn't think what his problem usually was, but when it comes to Lily his control was scaring. Most of the times Logan tried to forget that Veronica Mars was Lily's friend, girl that that was to Lily a sister but in the end not even he could ignore memories about Fabulous Four.

Logan hurried to apologize but somehow he knew that Veronica wasn't in the parking lot. Surprise that he felt as he saw her Mustang driving away somehow shocked him. Her face show more anger than sadness and deep down he knew that he messed with fire and that it was the matter of moment when he would get burn.

He could help himself and not to smile as he jumped in his car like a movie star and started to follow Veronica's car like some twisted paparazzo.

She was sneaky. He had lots of problems just following her. She used every possible way to distracted him.

"Veronica!! Mars pull over!" He yelled when their cars were next to each other. Logan brake few laws about speed but he knew that nothing would happened to him. Lamb made sure of that. "Now! Unless you want car crash, you will stop."

The look she gave him was pure loathing and somehow that hurt him. Deep down even after everything that happened, he still saw her as that innocent girl he used to know but now that girl was bitch and a traitor.

She parked her ugly car on a parking next to a beach only to get out of her car. She leaned on the car and waited until Logan parked his car and got out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She was shorter than him but Logan always felt like her personalities make her bigger than life itself. People said that it was Lily who was noticeable but both girls had had more similarity than anyone notice. But Logan did, maybe one of the reasons why he haunted her with such anger was realistic threat that Veronica might take over Lily's place and he simply couldn't allow that. "You could kill us both."

"Says crazy jackass who followed me all around." She crossed her arms on her chest and looked him like he was annoying bug that talks; well he did felt like that. "If you want to apologize, I won't accept."

Logan wanted to say something but she stopped him with mere look that reminded him on her father. The man he used to respect, the man that destroyed already destroyed family with his crazy allegations.

"If you use one more time Lily's memory…" Her long finger started to poke his chest which was prove enough that she was so angry that she was willing to touch him. "…I will destroy you. After me, name Logan Echolls will be forgotten in a minds of people if it's not a laughing stock. Got it?"

She was still amusing. Logan smirked which was a mere echo of his father's legendary smirk that dazzled ladies all around the world.

"Even though I would like to see you try, I won't. I didn't know that Lily did that so it wasn't intentional." He stepped closer to her so that he could whisper what he wanted. "But you don't deserve to mention her, not even to say her name. That is the real crime, Veronica Mars."

Oh, yes… He was more than good when it came to hurting people he loved and he did loved her long time ago. Logan could feel that she was shivering even though their bodies barely touched. Next thing he knew was pain spreading in his face. That little blonde bitch slapped him. Almost instantly he grabbed her hands not caring that she cursed him or that she was starting to hit his body with her legs.

"Won't you calmed down, you crazy bitch?!"

"I'm the crazy bitch…" She started to yell. "I'm the only one that is loyal to her memory so you can go to hell."

He just had had it enough putting up with that crazy bitch. Logan was always little bit too dramatic for everybody who knew him and it wasn't a secret that he did what he had in mind. He thrown Veronica on his back in caveman style and started to walk towards beach ignoring the girl that was screaming and hitting him with her little fits.

"I hate you, you hate me. Let's not cry a river over that sad little fact but we do need to talk."

Logan was truly Californian guy but still he hated with every part of his being the warm sand that always managed to found its way into his shoes. She was light like a feather but problem wasn't in her weight or the fact that she could scream, problem was her bloody perfume that got mixed with sweet smell of her body. Not only it was sexy enough to make a man go crazy, it reminded him of good times.

He entered in the Ocean and walked few feet in only so he could toss her in the water like she is a puppet. It didn't matter that he was wet up his knees or that she was in her clothes that got wet and was saying lots of dirty words he didn't even know that she knows them, it was feeling of fun that calmed him down.

It was like old times. When Lily was still alive and when Fabulous Four was still strong. Logan knew that she would start attacking him the moment she gets near him which was little problem since she had problems with wet clothes that pressed on her body.

"Its good to know that we have a common enemy. I really want to get even and I know that you really want the same thing. So I suggest that we join our mighty forces and destroy that person."

"You little …"

Logan started to laugh.

"If you are in, bring your little midgets to Coffee shop 'Dark sensation'; it just cheap enough so they could buy themselves coffee and not too cheap by our standard."

"Aren't you the gem?"

Logan continued even though smile on his face was prove enough that he was very well entertained seeing Veronica's problem by getting out of water.

"Together we can make the prankster regret that he was ever born. Just be there today at 5. Consider this a peace offer that last until we caught him."

Logan didn't wait for her answer. He just turned around and started to walk towards his car where he took off his shoes and socks. But somehow he knew deep down that everything will change.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIX

I know that I should update sooner but I had had terrible writers block and I really didn't have time for this story. But I'm back. This chapter is little bit darker than I expected but next one will be much funnier. I would like to apologize for grammatical mistakes that happened, as soon as I find some time I will fix it. This was written in a short period. Thanks for understanding!

Be nice and review people.

XOXOXO

Antonija


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Veronica Mars. If I did, the world would be my toy. Thanks to those who were kind enough to review last chapter. You are my inspiration.

V. Chapter

Veronica Mars was mad like hell itself. If she returned to school wearing wet clothes that would cause too much questions she wouldn't know how to answer and opinion that was named 'going home'…well papa Mars has got guns so that option fell in the water the same second it crossed her mind.

So she did only thing she could do in such a situation. Veronica opened up her car only to grab her favorite blue towel, cell phone and bottle of water. Slightly calmed, even though that was questionable, she put the towel on the warm sand and sat down closing her eyes instantly enjoying in the warmth of the sun.

Without looking, Veronica pressed few buttons on her cell and called Wallace knowing very well that her message will be received with right people.

"Where the hell you are?" Wallace sounded worried and Veronica could easily hear her friends talking about the prank.

"Wallace, can you please say to Meg, Mac and Eli to show up at 'Dark sensation' in 4 a.m. We all are meeting with '09ers to discover who was smart enough to prank me and Logan. WE are going to join forces."

For a second only thing she could hear was slow breathing of her best friend and than he started to talk.

"Have you been lobotomized today? You hate them all."

Like she didn't know that but sometimes you have to be nice to certain people. With Weevil and her, it started like a simply favor but today they were friends. Destiny sometimes had weirder paths than she ever realized that.

"Just be there."

XIXIXIXIXIIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIX

Weevil parked his motorbike near the entrance of the coffee shop looking around him and making sure that nobody sees him when he was entering in the 'Dark sensation'. He couldn't resist not smiling when he saw Veronica sitting in one of the corners of the coffee shop and reading but he knew very well that most likely she found a way to look at the entrance all the time. She was one paranoid little birdie.

"I should have known that you would be here before anyone. Where are cotton shirts?"

Veronica smiled, putting her book in the backpack as she drank a long sip of coffee.

"The meeting with them in at 5 O'clock but we need to talk before they come." She smirked. "We are going to make plan. This prank deserves such retribution that everybody will talk about that until high school reunion."

Very quickly in the coffee shop entered Wallace and Mac talking and looking very relaxed but Veronica knew very well that when Logan and his little brainless group shows up, they are going to kick their asses. They weren't friends for very long but they were more than she dreamed of 6 months ago.

"Where is Meg?" Mac asked while she sat on the chair next to Weevil nodding him as a sign of greeting. "She's coming very soon."

But few minutes after Wallace and Mac joined them, Veronica saw Logan, Dick, Madison and Duncan entering in the coffee shop while Meg was walking behind them rather angry.

"I told you that they are going to show up one hour earlier before the meeting." Veronica didn't like to be shocked especially when '09 were in the question. Duncan looked calmed but Dick and Madison looked very out of their element.

Madison stared at the colorful furniture like it was the most disgusting thing in the world or maybe even the dirtiest while Dick smiled stupidly like he knows something about that place what nobody else in the coffee shop knew. And Logan, their king looked so smug that it should be illegal in some countries.

Meg hit Logan in the head looking him very angry smiling in the same time to her friends. Veronica knew almost instantly what happened. Logan, maybe, knew her very well but she also knew them, more than they would ever confess unless they were tortured or blackmailed.

"Let me guess, you parked at Dick's house, watched and waited until you saw Meg leaving her house. Then you caught up her when she was about to enter in her car. You made sure that your little minions are waiting you in your skanky car. Then you 'politely' asked Meg that was practically forced to end up in your car and you drove them all to the coffee shop. How right I am?"

Logan sat a cross Veronica next to Wallace and Duncan who still looked at them like he was watching tennis. Only thing that was amusing was Madison's face when she sat next to Weevil on the chair that was according to her 'simply awful'. It was more than obvious to everyone to whom that comment was meant to be. Weevil just showed his teeth in half smile and wink at her scaring the crap in little pink princess.

"There is not a person that wants to be here but unless we want Logan to destroy every possibility that we ever catch a guy who did it, we are unfortunately forced to work together." Veronica put a laptop on the table and opened it making sure that everything is going like she wanted. "We need few basic rules."

Weevil mumbled something that meant conformation of her words while Madison with her arms crossed on her chest was killing with the looks Mac that just sat and drank her coffee. Logan just had that annoying expression on his face that meant trouble. Duncan, however, was quite silent as he continued to stare at the floor doing absolutely nothing just barely listening to them. Veronica really didn't know what irritated her more. Logan's opened invitations for argument or Duncan's way for avoiding that same argument.

"What rules?" Dick was maybe an idiot but besides spending too many resources of this planet like air for example, he knew when to ask and when to shut up his mouth.

"Everything you found out, you will tell me or I will destroy you in this way or another. Second, we are not friends and when it comes to that, nothing changes. Third, all information's will shared among people that are here. Fourth, when we found out who did it, we will destroy that person but not with violence." It wasn't the secret that was meant to Logan who looked at her in a way that got her pleased with herself.

She turned to Mac who still played with Madison game whose-look-can-kill-first.

"You mentioned earlier that program that culprit was using in the prank can be bought in one place near Neptune. Why that program can't be bought online or any other store?"

All attention was focused on the Mac who was little bit out of her element.

"The owner of the company is Luke Carlson. He wanted to release an earlier version just to test it on the buyers. But the people, who were allowed to buy it, had to be already in their program of testing. Only place where the list is in the store 'Carlson and sons' in Neptune. I try to hack in but unfortunately I failed. I'm sorry, Veronica."

Surprise on the '09rs faces was more than amusing. Evidently they thought they had their business with amateurs, not realizing that they were the one that were amateurs.

"Crap. Duncan, Logan and I…three of us can't enter in the store. We are not allowed because somebody had had to play with water balloons in the store." Logan grinned like he didn't care.

"What we are going to do?"

Veronica opened a program on her laptop and after few minutes that seemed longer than they were, she started to speak.

"I have a plan." That was more than enough that everybody was listening almost not breathing. "Mac and Madison, two of you are going to do some undercover job."

"Two of you will pretend to be sisters that have to buy some program. Madison will distract sale person with seduction the while Mac will use that time to hack into their computers. Dick and Wallace are going to be your backup that will make sure everything goes right. Wallace and Mac have experience in undercover jobs so there won't be problem. Does anyone have any question?"

Silence was more than obvious while shock almost caused premature heart attack.

XIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIX

What do you say? Mac and Madison pretending to be sisters…… I updated much faster than I expected which is a good thing. I know that I have lots of grammatical mistakes therefore I won't updated new chapters, but I will work to improve this story much more than I'm used to do. Review the story; I would really like to know your opinion. Every critic is a good one. But I would like to mention that I'm not from English speaking area so the criteria are little bit different. Thanks!

Antonija

My comments to people that were kind enough to review last chapter:

Freakgirl101 – Thank you very much, I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter

Kathy0518 – Logan is an ass, but in the begging he has to be.

Mely – I'm very glad that you like this story

Magenta – Thank you very much for your review. I'm aware that I have a big problem with grammar but I promise that this story is a priority for fixing those annoying mistakes.

magicisagift – I updated, thank you for you review

Jenn6891 – Thank you for review. Logan is an a** that sometimes doesn't think but he was all prime and proper, he wouldn't be such a fun character to write about. Don't worry; he will pay for being an ass. I have a hunch that you might in enjoy in that. Tommy's plan B is coming soon….It will be very daring and he will piss more people than with his last prank.

Firebirdgirl – I'm happy that you liked the story. Tommy will go down but not in a way that everybody thinks he will. He is too smart to get caught with a hand in a cookie jar, if you know what I think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: High school experiment or a joke was used to piss off both Veronica and Logan. But who knew what will happened next?

Short message to my reviewers can be read on the in the end of the chapter.

VI. Chapter

"Have you lost your mind, Mars?" Madison squealed. Her eyes and mouth was so opened that Veronica barely controlled her laugh.

"Sinclair, if you keep your mouth more open, a fly will enter and manage to fix your teeth and get out before you even realize." Mac's face got so white that any half decent ghost would get jealousy.

"Please, tell me that you joke!" Dick started to hit the floor with his right leg from anxiety while Wallace pull a bag of candies and started to eating it like he was a desperate man that didn't taste such a sweet taste in years. Logan, however, smirked crossing his arms on his chest in the same time and avoiding the glances that were thrown in his way by his minion especially Madison.

"I need to hear this."

"Their mutual animosity is the best thing we have. They will pretend two very different sisters that need to buy a gift for their father. Madison will act completely bitchy and rude…" Teen detective grinned at little rich girl who was on a verge of fury. "…well it will be completely normal for her. She will order a boy around the shop and in that moment Wallace and Dick will help you. They will ask him stupid questions and smart questions; it will depend on a person that asks. In the same time Mac will copy the list to USB. After she does that, she will signal you and all of you will eventually leave but not before you buy a gift."

"A gift?"

"That is for a faze two for our dear prankster."

Madison moved slightly away from Weevil and commented.

"I just have to torment the clerk and make sure that he pays attention on me all the time." Veronica nodded. "Please, that is so easy, like anybody would pay attention on her especially with me in the room."

"What is your back up plan?"

"Did cotton vest started to talk?" Weevil put a hand on his mouth. "That is it; I'm not calling him to prom."

"Oh, you break my little heart, vato."

"Enough!!" Wallace looked at Logan and Weevil like they were spoilt children. "We all get that you don't like each other. Realize already, you idiots, that we are here together for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to ruin a prankster."

Wallace nodded barely to Veronica who masterfully took over a conversation. She like any of her friends didn't desire to be with '09ers too long.

"I will send you a mail with every detail of the plan. Now you can go."

"I feel very welcomed."

Logan got up still continued to smile naughty and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Let's go and Veronica, do send up those information's. It would be a wise thing."

Logan, Dick and Madison left from the coffee shop the fastest they could only to leave Duncan to pay the check who returned to their table.

"I need to talk to you, Veronica, for a second." Meg who remained quit thru entire conversation looked at Duncan angry turning her head more than dramatically from him to show her own discontent. Veronica got up calming down with a smile Wallace who was more then tired of '09ers and very close to kicking somebody's ass or at least letting Weevil to do that.

They moved away few meters from the table, standing right in the middle of the coffee shop. They were standing in a spot in which '09ers clearly saw them and not-09'ers couldn't overheard them.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Duncan? For dumping me and not telling me a reason or acting like I don't exist for the past year and a half only to remember when somebody pranks both me and your BFF." She was cruel and honest. Duncan just smiled sadly like he remembered something.

"You really changed."

"Geez, thank you for informing me, I really didn't know."

"I meant…"

Veronica frowned knowing her ex-boyfriend very well.

"I know very well what you meant. You betrayed me and you didn't react when I was bullied so hard that I cried. I lost everything and you couldn't even act as a friend but now when I have true friends and when I'm a person who will do everything to protect herself and her friends no matter the price. "

Duncan's eyes almost fall from his eyeballs from the shock. He didn't know this Veronica and somehow Veronica knew that deep down he was asking himself, did he even wanted to know her. "But now you think you have a right to tell me what to do and judge. Get a grip, Duncan."

Veronica turned around and started to walk away from him only to say loud enough for him to hear.

"Once you were the most important person in my life but than time is long time over. I would apologize but it's not my fault." Just as she told those words, the piercing sound of the car's horn caused them to jump little bit. "Hurry up; we wouldn't want that your friends wait you because of me."

XIIXIXIXIXIXIXXIIXXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXXIXIIXIXIXIXXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXXIXIXIIXIXIXXIIXXIXI

That was one difficult day. From a prank to conversation with Duncan and to everything that happened didn't help the feeling she had that Logan was up to something and she didn't now what. His glances torment her thoughts and somehow it felt like they were friends before but they weren't. Thing were changed and even if she did missed everything that happened, Veronica was smart enough to know that life goes on and the second they find out who prank them…their war will continue until the day high school ends and everything becomes nothing more than a blurry nightmare.

She was sitting on the couch covered with thin blanket and ice cream on a table. The movie on the TV bored her but she still didn't change a channel, her thoughts simple tormented her little bit too much for her taste.

Loud knocking on her door irritated her little bit more, but since Backup didn't react she opened the door without a problem knowing very well it was a person that was trusted by her dog.

Veronica could feel content of her stomach rising as she saw Logan carrying food for them and with a smug face on his face she wanted to slap away from his face.

"How cute. You waited for me…" He pushed his way in the apartment. "…plus ice cream. I'm going cry. You love me, you really love me."

"What do you want?"

"Where is your father? I thought papa Mars never leaves his little girl alone."

Logan sat on the couch observing entire apartment putting the cartoons with the Chinese food on the table next to ice-cream.

"He will be home quickly." She said rather fast expecting from Logan to leave but without food, her stomach started to go crazy for food. "You should leave, he doesn't like you too much this days."

"You are lying, Veronica Mars. Something I never thought I might see." He got himself very comfortable on the couch. Logan put his legs on the table, grabbed his part of Chinese food and started to eat still looking at grinning at Veronica who was getting more and more annoying by a second. "So what did you said to Duncan? Do you plan to be together again? Is that way you hurt him with words?"

Veronica stood proudly pointing her long finger towards the door as she started to yell: "Get the hell out of my house."

"You call this a house? Aren't you very optimistic?"

"I don't have time for your idiotism. Why won't you leave?"

Logan pushed practically in his mouth piece of chicken only to chew it barely. He swallowed it with problem but he still continued to watch Veronica's every move which irate her more than she could say with a words.

"And I thought that we are friends."

Logan didn't know but with those words he crossed the line.

"Friends?" She started to laugh like a lunatic. "Who do you kidding? This is partnership that will last until we catch the prankster." Her eyes looked so small when she was staring angry at him. "Sometimes I even wonder were we ever friends, Echolls. Because last time I check, friends do not betray each other and you did that to me."

Logan got up from the couch throwing a Chinese food on the table. He made few small steps until he was in front Veronica.

"You are the one that betrayed us first, you betrayed Lily."

"How? Did I betray her by selling stories about her to the press or by talking badly about her?" She raised her head high standing so proudly that it was beautiful. "Or because I stood by my father even if I didn't know why he was so bloody stubborn."

Logan was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were looking at her so openly so filled with shock and interest that Veronica could feel how he was eating her every word. She could deal with anger and comments but somehow she couldn't stand his silence.

"What did I do that was so terrible?" She turned from him. "Just leave. We have tolerant each other for a while and very soon high school will finished and everything will be a memory."

Veronica opened the door and somehow managed to walk around the Logan until she was behind him and then he reacted. He walked a step or two only to turn around and grabbed her hand and pulling her closer to himself. He let go off her hand only to put his hand on her face and caress it gently.

"Whatever happened and whatever did happened, we always are going to know each other better than most people ever will." Veronica didn't breath. "Whatever happened, we are going to be important to each other and because of that we are friends, in some twisted way."

He removed his hand, sighing deeply only to leave with a word, without a sound. She just closed the door and sat on the floor breathing very fast feeling only the pain and tears on her cheeks. In few minutes things changed and she didn't know what will happened next.

XIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIIXXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIX

I would like to apologize to those who thought I publish new chapter. Accidentely I pressed the wrong thingy when I replaced the chapter five with its little bit better version. This is very important chapter for few reasons. This is the last chapter in 2008. which means that next chapter will come in 2009.

Therefore, I would like to take a opportunity and congratulate you all the St. Nicholas Day, Bodhi Day, Hanukkah, Virgin of Guadalupe, Santa Lucia day, Las Posadas, Al Hijra, Merry Christmas and Kwanzaa and also Happy New Year! And may all wishes come true.

In that chapter will be the undercover operation and few more things. I hope that you will understand why ending of this chapter is little bit emotionally strong, it hast to be so that things change in LoVe relationship. Grammatical mistakes will be correct very soon.

Message to reviewers:

firebirdgirl: Thank you for your review. Well, we will see Mac and Madison acting as they are sisters while they hate each other in next chapter. Dick as a backup …I have a hunch that you will enjoy in their scenes.

RougeAvril: Thank you for your comments. Logan will apologize… very soon.

Kathy0518: I hope that I satisfied you need for little bit LoVe. More can be expected in next chapter and Duncan will be a factor but his role will surprise most people. Thank you for review.

Frost Merry Darkness Lover: Thanks, I hope that you will like the new chapter.

Jenn6891: It will be hilarious to see them acting as sisters but you can expect unusual allies.

Bella: Thanks for review. I hope that you will like the chapter. Its little bit darker but it was needed.

Nichole : I hope that you will like the new chapter, their joined work will be quite funny for people around them and for Tommy as well

owlsareahoot: Thanks for comment. This is rather fast update from me, I hope that you will like it. 

People,

be smart, little bit crazy and write a review or two to little writers like me. Merry holidays and happy New Year!!

XOXOXO

Antonija


	7. We all hate this, but

My dear ones!

First, I would like to apologize. I promised in my last notice that I will update soon and it's more than obvious that didn't happened.

There are many reasons for that. I'm currently studying at two colleges in the same time(I know it sounds weird but is actually possible in my country), my work in several organizations became more hectic than I planned and those few free moments I have are well spent relaxing with my friends or writing my stories.

Unfortunately, my stories on ff. were left behind for longer time than I expected. I will try to update soon at least several of my stories but I can't promise when or which stories. However, I do plan, if everything in my life works, to update one chapter every two weeks. In that way every one of my stories would be updated. One more time I would like to apologize for not writing new chapters or editing my previous chapters.

Love you all,

Antonija


End file.
